This invention relates to sound suppressor apparatus for firearms, and more particularly to a sound suppressor having a back section configured in relation to a muzzle fixture of a firearm for improving sound suppression.
Sound suppressors for firearms conventionally include a generally cylindrical sound suppressor body including a sound suppressing front section and a back section adapted to be secured to the firearm. The back section may be directly secured to the firearm muzzle, or it may be secured to a muzzle fixture (such as a flash suppressor, muzzle brake, compensator or adapter) which is secured to the firearm's muzzle.
Sound suppressors are known in the art that include a back section having one or two chambers for receiving combustion gases exiting from the firearm's muzzle upon the firing of the firearm and for applying those gases to the sound suppressor's front end. For example, a dual chamber back section is shown in combination with a muzzle fixture such as a flash suppressor in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,415 to John W. Matthews et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application, while a dual chamber back section is shown (without provision of a flash suppressor or other muzzle fixture) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,488 to Oswald P. Seberger.
There nevertheless exists a need for firearm sound suppressors with improved overall sound suppressor performance, which need is fulfilled by the back section configuration of sound suppressors in accordance with the present invention.